Nicked Away
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [No Pairing] COMPLETE! With mum dad and her father killed in front of her, infant Hermione is saved by the most unlikely suspect, Nicked Away to safety by Severus Snape. Part 1 of the Not a Mudblood Series. Prequel to Turn About Isn't Always Fair Play.


**Nicked Away**

**Part 1 of the Not a Mudblood Series  
**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

The dark man entered the headmaster's office ever so quietly, only the swish of his heavy black robes announced his presence. In his arms a rather large bundle wrapped in dark material that hung well past the mass in his arms almost skimming the floor in front of him.

Albus looked up as Fawkes let out a cry so soft and sweet it was almost unbearable to listen to. "Severus my boy, I hadn't expected to see you till the morn and even then…" Severus nodded most briefly at the implication that normally their post-revel visits accrued in a warded room in the hospital wing. Albus noticed the mass held to the younger man's chest and gave him a curious look. "What have you got there?"

"Albus we have problems." Before the dark haired man could continue the bundle moved and almost instantly let out a soft sleepy cry that sounded as if the child was somewhere between waking and sleep muffled more by the material it was swaddled in. Severus instantly changed his hold on the bundled child and began rubbing a large callused hand down the expanse of the child's material covered back, murmuring softly words that Albus could not make out.

"Severus dear me is that a child?" The headmaster rose from his chair and walked around the imposing desk that sat centered in the midst of his collection of books and magical artifacts towards the Deatheater turned spy for the Order.

"Obviously."

"My boy I do believe you are going to have to explain why you are carrying that child and who it might be."

Severus moved the material away from the child, allowing what proved to be the hood of heavy adult robes to fall away from the child's face. Brown wiry curls covered the child's head and a tiny purple bruise marred the child's otherwise rosy cheek. The rest of her face remained buried in the folds of Severus's clothing. Albus couldn't tell if the child was hiding or if it was sleeping against the younger man. "My boy I'm afraid there are just too many brown haired children for that to tell me much of anything."

Severus made no move to adjust the child so the headmaster could see for himself who she might be, but instead moved to one of the over stuffed chairs that sat in front of the headmaster's desk. Slowly he lowered himself into it, obviously mindful of the child in his arms. "She is the Black heiress."

Albus was visibly shocked. "Excuse me? I realize Sirius has a rather lengthy list of paramours, but was under the impression he had never sired a child by one of them."

Severus growled at the mention of his long time adversary. "She is Regulus' child."

"I was unaware that he had any children but alas he's been out of my grasp for some time now so it's not so hard to believe. How have you come to have her in your company?"

Severus took a deep breath and prepared to inform the headmaster of the evening's events. "Regulus is dead. The Dark Lord order him killed tonight after he failed to appear for the last summons the first of the week."

"I see. This is why you were summoned this evening?"

Severus nodded.

"And the child's mother?"

"She was killed months ago on the Dark Lords orders because she was "weak". Complications after child birth left her depleted in a magical sense. Regulus has been caring for the child on his own. It's my understanding that the child is the reason he felt the need to try to make a break from the Dark Lord."

"A worthy reason indeed. As for her presence with us this evening, such a terrible tragedy that her father did not seek my aid; I feel sure we could have guarded them both."

Severus didn't acknowledge the wizened old man but continued to attempt comforting gestures to the child in his arms despite the fact that her breathing had evened out signaling her lull into the Land of Nod.

"How may I ask did you get her away?"

"I did not blow my cover if that is your worry. I cast a spell of living death to make her appear dead. Her sudden fall left the mark on her cheek. I retrieved her after I knew the others were gone and came straight here after lifting the spell."

"In deed. She's none the worse for it? Those spells can be notoriously dangerous…"

"She is fine as best I can tell; in need of a proper feeding and a change of clothing perhaps. Poppy's skills for that mark on her check no doubt wouldn't go remiss, but otherwise she appears healthy by my estimates."

Albus nodded his head. "Let's see to that first then shall we."

Severus moved to rise from the chair, finding it harder to do so with the child clinging to his front as she was. With a slight struggle he managed to find his feet beneath him. The two walked in silence from the headmaster's office to Hogwart's hospital wing.

Severus perched on the edge of one of the many hospital beds, the moonlight the only illumination in the room as Poppy scurried into the room in her dressing gown and nightcap. "Whatever do you two need me for at this hour of the night?" The matronly witch clucked as she entered the room obviously miffed about being woken in the dead of the night.

"Poppy my dear we have had a _little_ development."

The witch suddenly noticed the child held in Severus's arms. "Whatever have you done now Severus Snape? I didn't take you for a kidnapper."

"I have not kidnapped anyone, at least not in the way you think madam. She's the child of deatheaters…her parents are dead. I didn't know what else to do with her."

Poppy shook her head. "So many children left in the wake of this war, this one is only one of dozens. Well you're going to have to let go of the babe if I'm to make sure she's well. I am to assume that is why you two woke me."

Albus smiled at the straight forward witch. "Yes it is. She seems to have gotten injured during the fray."

Severus pulled the robes away from her, tossing them to the floor and detached her tiny hands from the material that made up his black oxford shirt and his robes that she had managed to clutch respectively in each tiny hand. He attempted to lay the child on the bed, but she refused to be removed from his person, fighting even in her sleep to remain against the potion master's chest.

Albus chucked at the site of the child burrowing deeper into the young man's shirt trying with everything in her tiny body to remain ensconced in the arms of the man that saved her. "Poppy I do believe our little sprite is refusing that notion. Perhaps it would be best to check her over where she is. Less traumatic for the child don't you agree."

"The tests will scan you both, there is nothing I can do stop that if you can't place her down Severus. Do be still if you will." Poppy rolled her eyes and mumbled about men and their silly notions about handling children but none the less cast her spells while the man held her. "Severus is well for the first time in an age. Some spell residue in his system, but when isn't there? As for the poor dear he's holding, she is fine aside from that mark on her cheek and the lingering effects of a death-sleep curse. Nothing a good salve and a few hours sleep won't cure. I dare say you won't be getting any sleep Severus since she seems attentive to not let go of you." The witch summoned a jar of healing ointment from her stores and rubbed the smallest dot into the bruised flesh of the child's cheek. The purple ting turned a yellowish almost immediately. "She'll need a bit more come morning, but otherwise all the babe needs is a good night's sleep."

Albus's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well my boy it looks as if you'll be paying your private room a visit this night after all." He chuckled as he turned to leave hospital wing, leaving Severus and the child under Madam Pomfrey's tender care.

Severus rose to move to the private ward as he spoke, "Albus what's to be done about her?"

Albus stopped and turned back to the spy. "Well for the evening I do believe sleep. Worry not, come morn she'll have a safe warm home to reside in. Off you go, see that you try to get some rest if not sleep yourself. I'll return in the morning to see her away."

Severus nodded curtly and moved through the ward to the door of Poppy's office. Walking through he whispered the password to the portrait of several medi-witches sitting in a semicircle around a table with the wizarding rune of life embellished upon it. The portrait swung open to reveal a private hospital room that he had spent many hours hidden within.

Poppy stepped in behind him. "Go lay down and I'll spell up a barrier around the bed so the child does not fall off during the night."

"Madam the child is not so young that she is just going to roll off the bed."

Poppy clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "She may well not be an infant but that does not mean her any less at risk for falling. Grown wizards tumble out of bed on occasion. Still she's no more than a year and this is not an infant cot, best to make safe now than be sorry later."

Severus rolled his eyes but did as the witch requested. Laying down with the tiny child still clinging tightly to his front, his robe hopelessly tangled around his long legs. He growled as he tried unsuccessfully to untangle them before finally settling for asking the witch for help. "Please spell off my robes if you will."

The matronly witch chuckled and did him one better spelling off all his clothes, replacing them with the satin pajamas she had spelled on him countless times before. He huffed indignantly at being upstaged by the witch.

"Now, now Severus, you have nothing I haven't seen dozens of times over. Frankly it's a nice change to not see you covered in blood and suffering the after effects of the cruciatus. Now she should sleep through the night judging by her age, but she has had a stressful evening so if she wakes it won't surprise me. I've spelled a warning to alert me if she does. I'm sure a warm bottle will put her back down in such a case. Don't hesitate to call for me if you need assistance. You wand is under your pillow if you need it."

Severus nodded. The woman always put his wand under his pillow and still every time she always told him where she put it.

"Well now, I'm off to return to bed. Good night Severus." The witch lowered the lights as she left the room leaving Severus with a sleeping child cuddled next to him.

He couldn't help but wonder how his evening has ended like this. He had expected the call to come quickly after Reg had failed to show to the previous revel. He had expected it more so when a letter had come by owl earlier in the day from Reg. He had decided to make his break from the dark lord he had once pledged himself to; he could only hope he saw what he thought he did in Severus, an ally in an otherwise bleak world. The letter told of Reg's betrayal and ultimate worry for the safety of his daughter. It requested that in the event of his death, Severus send his daughter to a family that would care for her. He had not replied to the missive, instead had burned the parchment in his floo and had purified the ashes with salt so that no one could find the secrets they held. His mark flared to life barely moments after.

"Well little one, he may not have known it, but I made your father a promise and I intend to keep it. You'll be kept safe as houses."

He let his eyes drift closed as he held the child against him, her even breathing a peaceful reminder that the day wasn't entirely as horrible as it felt. Had he not…well he wouldn't think on it; she was alive and there was no point in visiting the 'what if's'.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Babbled nonsense woke Severus from one of the most peaceful nights he had ever experienced. No nightmares had plagued him as the child had slept curled against him. For the first time since he was a child himself he had slept through the night with no need for potions to keep the horrors away. He opened his obsidian eyes to find the child sitting next to him with a happy smile on her round face, cup in hand and crumbling toast in the other.

"Well someone is up and chipper this morning."

The little girl giggled and squealed to find her protector awake.

Poppy entered the room to find Severus half sitting, half laying against the headboard of the bed as the child sat next to him making a mess of her toast. "Well I see you finally woke up. She's been up chattering for hours. I'm entirely unsure how you slept through it."

"I find myself asking the same question. You didn't slip me a sleeping draught last evening did you?"

The witch gasped at the accusation. "Merlin no; I would never dare give a sleeping potion to someone watching a child. That's just imbecilic. Give a draught to someone meant to care for a child, of all the stupid things I've ever heard."

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to offend you witch."

"Honestly Severus, use that overly intelligent brain of yours will you. Now the headmaster has requested the two of you head up to his office after you've had your breakfast. Little Miss here is on her second cup of sweet milk and did away with her porridge very quickly this morning. She's freshly changed and appropriately dressed. The elves have brought up your robes. If you wish to bathe I've got a few moments to watch the lass while you take care of yourself."

Severus took the witch's offer and fled to the in-suite bath as quickly as one possibly could suddenly feeling terribly filthy as if the previous night's event had left him covered in more than regret. He returned to find the room empty and set to rights, once again looking as if he had never spent any time ensconced inside its walls.

He exited the hidden room through the portrait door in Poppy's office moving out into the main hospital ward. Poppy sat with the child on the rug in front of the hearth smiling and chatting with the tot. "You know Severus you never did mention the dears name."

"Hermione. Hermione Elise Black."

Poppy nodded sadly and rose from her seat on the rug covered floor. She stooped and picked up the child and the discarded infant cup from the floor. Severus took the child once again into his arms and left the wing without another word.

She babbled and pointed the whole walk between the hospital and the headmaster's office. When the statue had moved and the stairs began to move with them on them she giggled like mad. Severus couldn't help but be in wonder at the innocence of childhood; so young, so untainted. He wasn't sure there had ever been a time in his own life where he had been that even though logically he knew their must have been a time. There had to have been a time before Tobias had discovered his wife's deceit and his son's abnormalities. In that time he must have been so much like the child in his arms, young and untainted.

The stone stairs stopped moving, depositing the unlikely duo at the headmaster's door. Severus knocked on the imposing wooden door. It swung open in greeting. "Well there you are. I was wondering if I might have to come down and fetch you myself. Had a bit of a lie in this morning? Well if ever you've needed one."

"Headmaster."

Albus smiled, his eye twinkling like mad. "Care for a sherbet lemon Severus?"

"No thank you headmaster."

"Ah just as well, more for me that way and you Little Miss I don't suppose you're old enough for them are you."

"Poppy fed her before I woke apparently."

"Good. Good. Now as to what to do with the child…I assume you felt some reason other than just not knowing what to do with the child hence your reason for bringing her back here."

Severus nodded. "Regulus knew what he called on himself when he didn't heed the calls. He sent a letter yesterday asking that in the event of his passing that I find her a home."

"I do wish you had spoken to me about this then."

"I had no time. The letter came just before call. He waited too long to seek my aid."

The headmasters face darkened in sadness. "As is usually the case with most people who decide they may need help."

Severus said nothing thinking of a time when it had nearly been too late for himself.

"Well now on to business. She can't stay here, dear as she is. Someone would put two and two together eventual. She does look a good deal like her father and uncle, though the mossy brown hair must have been from her mother."

"Indeed. Have you found a place for her?"

"I have. She'll be leaving the wizarding world shortly."

"Muggles? Certainly not, she's a pureblood witch. You can't possibly think to send her into a world that knows nothing of wizards outside of nonsensical fairytales."

"It is the safest place for her. Even if I were to send her to a wizarding couple outside of England you and I both know she might well be recognized. The Blacks are known far and wide. She looks just like the family she is born to. She will be in danger if she remains in our world. As I believe the point in you bringing her here was too remove her from that very threat it would be foolish of me to place her somewhere where it very well could reach her."

Severus sighed in defeat. He had nothing against muggles, well not the better portion of them despite his previous allegiances but still. To remove a witch to the muggle world just seemed cruel. She should have the right to grow up as what she is not hidden as something she's not. "I understand."

"Fear not Severus she'll return to our world one day. Rest assured you are keeping Regulus' desire to keep her safe."

"Understood. I assume you will be taking her."

"No my son, I'll need you to. They live not far from your old home I understand. Before you protest, I think she'll go easier if you take her. She seems to have developed an affinity for you."

"As you wish sir."

"Oh and Severus the wife, Jane Granger, is the granddaughter of squib. She knows of the wizarding world. Miss Black will be well taken care of and her future prepared for."

"Well that is somewhat better I suppose."

Albus laughed. "Indeed. The Grangers are set to meet you at Spinner's End. I felt it best if they meet you there since it would do no one any good for you to be seen with her. They are set to meet you there at eleven. I hope you don't mind, but I sent a few house elves over to clean the place a bit before you arrived. It wouldn't do to make the child sick from all the dust."

Severus nodded. The grandfather clock off to the side chimed the three-quarters hour of ten. "Mind if I use your floo? I don't suspect she's ever travel by apparation."

"By all means. Off you go now. Be sure to have them sign the adoption papers I had the elves take for you. They are all prepared. The Grangers need only sign them. They keep that copy; a duplicate will automatically file with the Department of Adoption Services."

"And that won't cause a problem?"

"Heavens no. No one will likely ever notice. All adoption records are sealed. As a member of the Wizengamot I have the power to perform private adoptions if I see a proper need."

Severus nodded and shifted the child to his other arm. He grabbed a pinch of sparkling powder from the urn on the mantle and tossed it into the grate as he stepped in. "Spinner's End."

Moments later he stepped out to find his home devoid of dust, the curtains drawn back, and the windows open to allow in the warm summer air. Apparently the headmaster had requested more than just a cleaning. The walls appeared freshly painted and the furniture polished. He wasn't sure this home had been this clean and tidy since his mother had died. In fact he was fairly certain it hadn't. The coffee table sat neatly on the Persian rug between the two matching couches in front of the hearth, on them the adoption parchments.

He barely had time to walk the first floor to see the changes the elves had made before hearing a knock at the front door. "Well Little One that should be your new parents. Ready to go meet them?"

The child babbled happily as if nothing was wrong at all. "It must be nice to be so young that you can't recall what you've lost."

Severus opened the door to find a nicely dressed couple on his front porch. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

The woman smiled. "Mr. Snape?"

"Indeed. Do come in."

"Is this her?"

"It is."

Jane smiled brightly at the child. "Her name?"

"Hermione Elise Black."

"How old is she?"

"Ten or eleven months; her birthday is in September. I am unsure of the actual date. The adoption papers however list it."

Mr. Granger nodded. "May we change her name?"

"Her last name obviously. As for her first and middle, I would think it would be safer for her if you did. However I knew her parents. I would personally request her first name be left be if you please."

Jane reached out her arms in to the child. Hermione wasted no time in responding, allowing the woman to take her from Severus's arms. "Oh Hermione is a beautiful name. Shakespearian I believe."

"As long as you don't mind Jane."

She took a seat on one of the couches and smiled and played with Hermione paying no attention as the two men continued to talk.

"Jane, are you listening?"

"What? Oh no dear I'm afraid I wasn't."

Richard rolled his eyes at his wife. "I asked what do you think about using your name for her middle name."

Jane repeated the name a few times to hear what it sounded like. "Hermione Jane. Hermione Jane. Yes I think I like that Richard. I like it a lot. What do you say little bit, Hermione Jane?"

The little girl continued smiling and giggling at the strange woman that was smiling at her.

"Hermione Jane Granger it is then."

Severus filled out the appropriate spaces on the adoption forms.

Richard signed then went and picked up Hermione so Jane could do the same. "When we were contacted this morning we were informed of her differences."

Severus maintained his calm mask despite not caring for the phrase differences. "Differences?"

"She is a witch is she not?"

"She is."

"Is there anything particular we should expect?"

"In a magical sense? Yes. She may well begin exhibiting wild magic soon if she already hasn't. I don't know for certain. She hasn't in the past twelve hours of my company however. These experiences tend to be more common when she's at a high emotional state. If she's truly upset or hurt or extremely happy she's more going to be more inclined to having things randomly breaking around her. She may move things without ever touching them. Things of that nature. Nothing dangerous unless she breaks glass that she's near or moves something that is itself dangerous."

"If she does these things in public?"

"Depending on the circumstance you can often times play it off as something else. If it is something large, say she blew out the windows of a shop there is a department of the magical Ministry that will be alerted immediately that will come fix whatever. There should be no problems from other muggles if that is your question."

"It was."

Severus nodded. "These are your copies of the adoption forms. A duplicate self-files with the adoption department. You're free to go."

The couple, babe in arms took their copy of the forms and moved to leave. Jane stopped. "How do I teach her to be a witch? Certainly it doesn't all just come to her. I'm afraid my grandmother passed on when I was younger so I can't rightly ask her."

Severus found he was glad they weren't going to pretend she was something she was not. They wouldn't be treating her heritage the way his own father had in this very house. "When she turns eleven she will receive a letter from Hogwarts or the nearest magical school to where she lives were you to not live in England at that time. If you wish to teach her what she is before that time I can see that the headmaster knows. I'm sure he could direct you to some literature that could help you."

Jane smiled. "Thank you that would be most welcome."

Severus showed the couple to the door and watched wistfully as they left, Hermione in Jane's arms once more. "Well Little Miss you'll be safe and loved. One day you'll return to our world."

Severus closed the door and made his way back to the floo.

One life saved from this madness at least.


End file.
